Actions and reactions
by BabochkaX
Summary: After the last year of the book series we re-find Ron Hermione and Harry in happier times but after a loss hits the friends hard there is a chance they may never see each other again.


The room was in half-light, Ron had gone to some effort to make the place perfect. His room had never been a place that Hermione would've called romantic but the floating candles and soft music which drifted from nowhere has made a difference to the stereotypical teenage boy's bedroom.

Now Hermione lay on his creaky second, or third, hand bed, she'd done her bit, still unable to believe she was lying in her underwear. She didn't own anything remotely sexy and the idea of going to buy something like that embarrassed her even further. She wore instead a sensible white bra and blue striped knickers, and even they were only from Tesco.

Ron stood at the foot of the bed, slowly- as though embarrassed- pulling his arms from his plain green t-shirt.

"Look, I know it's not much," he said with a sigh, looking away ashamedly as he lifted his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

Hermione had seen his chest before- many times in fact- but this was her not just tasting the nature of his body but swallowing it.

His skin under his clothes was even more pale than that above she noted, surprised that it was even possible. His shoulders were broad and strong though not as muscular as a poster boy. He had some defined muscle around the tops of his biceps, enough to show him as a sportsman.

Her eyes crossed to his chest, his pectoral muscles standing up from the rest of his chest with more prominence than the surrounding area which wasn't muscular at all. Her eyes lowered further to his slightly podgy stomach, to his hip bones and then...

She took a brief peek at the loose boxers he wore, realising they were no longer so loose.

"You sure?" He asked softly, drawing her eyes away from his- well, she didn't quite no what to call it- and back to his face.

His face had gotten fluffy recently, a beard beginning to grow in the colour of a satsuma. The fuzz was still too immature to shave and so his brother's teased him relentlessly.

Harry had been first to reach that stage and the beginning of Hermione's differences between the boys and herself. Of course she had began puberty a good few years before the boys but they hadn't seemed to take notice of her changes as much as she did theirs. Harry had been shaving for nearly a year before Ron's pre-beard hair started to grow through. She wondered if Ron had been a late developer in the general sense but he wasn't too keen on telling her and she didn't press for an answer.

His eyes were the same as they had always been, even though his jaw had grown strong and angular. They were kind eyes, and, at this moment, wondrous.

She suddenly felt a little insecure- a bit like she had when, aged eleven, her mum had taken her for a bra fitting and she'd had to undress in front of a stranger.

Ron wasn't a stranger, she told herself, but there was no denying it, he was a man. No man had seen her naked since she was about six or seven years old and was still bathed by her Dad.

Even though she was nervous, Hermione found her dry lips parting and the word yes slipping out like it wasn't even her's.

She took a deep breath in and watched, her skin crawling with nerves and excitement, as Ron knelt on the bed, a knee on either side of her feet. He caught himself on his hands, the mattress sinking at her waist under the weight.

The bed let out an annoyed squeak and fell back into silence.

Hermione found herself gasping and her eyes shutting without instruction. His hands had reached her waist, gently cradling the skin of her abdomen. It felt like a lead was running through her arm and at that point someone had plugged her in.

Ron ran his hands up to just under the edge of her bra, his eyes wide and scared as he took in every gaze and look from his partner.

Hermione sighed, and that became the best sound he had heard, a noise he wanted to hear again and again.

Hermione rocked her head, slowly letting it roll back and forwards like the sea lapping the shore. She knew she was being watched but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

And then, there was a whole knew sensation, his dry rough hand gently cupped around her, his fingers pressing between her legs. A shot fired through her body, tearing a hot, burning path behind it. Her body repelled and embraced the move all in a split second. Then the fire cooled back to embers.

She opened her eyes, feeling them complain after being shut for so long. Before her eyes could register her lips were locked into a soft but strong embrace.

Hermione gained it then, the courage to reach between them. Her hand slid down their bodies, catching on skin as it went.

Then she reached inside the boxer shorts he wore and her hand wrapped around it.

His penis felt bigger than she'd expected, it wasn't overly long but it was thicker than she'd have realised. She could feel veins rising under her touch and heard a gruff bark escape Ron's throat. She squeezed lightly with her hand, feeling the firm, warm handful she had. Gently she slid her hand up, feeling the skin at the head wrinkle as she pushed it up.

Ron growled again and this time she looked up to meet his eyes. This time she mustered all her bravery, rubbing her thumb over the skin of the head, pulling it back and stroking the tip,causing him to suck in air and grab handfuls of her hips.

"You ready?" He asked with a tone almost feverish.

Hermione's mouth was dry, her tongue feeling similar to a beached whale flapping on the sand. She couldn't find any ounce of energy to reply but she nodded with as much sense of feverishness as Ron had asked.

Then it happened- after he'd flustered a little and used his hands to guide himself- he pushed forwards, shoving his hips up to meet hers.

Hermione felt it instantly, felt the strange tingly pressure of being stretched open as he pushed himself into her. The pressure grew as more went in, and the ache become stronger, burning slightly but only mildly uncomfortable.

Then he coaxed her with movements of his hips, brushing her inner walls, burrowing his way into her. Slowly the discomfort lessened and she felt her body begin to react to him. Unfortunately for her, but as she'd learned to expect, the first time her body contracted Ron let out a cry and finished inside her.

Later, as they lay on Ron's small bed, facing each other, Hermione reached for her wand, turning off the lights and removing the barrier spell she had placed inside herself. Strange. She remembered thinking as she melted against Ron's soft chest and watched his eyes eventually give in to sleep. The barrier spell often came with a small tingling sensation when it was removed, yet she hadn't felt it. Perhaps she had been too engulfed in the other thoughts and feelings. Shivering, Hermione reached for the knotted throw on the floor and covered them with it before laying down and giving in to sleep, dreaming of the events of the previous term.

(Authors note: this sex scene was written by a gay and a bisexual woman and so some details are probably off but we tried our best)


End file.
